Biarkan Aku
by Veela Most
Summary: "Apa ini karena keabnormalanmu yang mencintai sesame jenis? Sadarlah, Naruto! Itu sama sekali salah!". "Maafkan aku, aku hanya tertarik pada lelaki". Sho-ai, NARUSASU. Please RnR.


Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : NARUSASU, Alternative Reality, shounen-ai, typo, maybe OOC. Don't like don't read!

Inspirasi dari 'Ibuku dan Adiknya' karya Hamsad Rangkuti.

Happy reading, semoga memuaskan :-)

** Biarkan Aku**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

Jika Bibi sakit atau kami sekeluarga telah rindu padanya, Paman akan menitipkan pesan pada orang-orang yang tinggal di tepi hutan itu. Mereka yang menerima pesan Paman akan menyampaikannya jika bertemu atau melihatnya. Selang tiga hari kemudian, lelaki yang berkulit tan itu akan datang ke rumah kami dengan sepedanya yang berderak karena karat. Lalu lelaki itu memasuki pekarangan rumah kami dan menyandarkan sepedanya pada batang pohon ek.

Saat lelaki itu berkunjung, ada saja oleh-oleh yang dibawanya, termasuk hasil kebun diladangnya. Dia yang tersenyum melihat polah kami yang ceria karena menyambutnya langsung membagi-bagikan buah tangan yang dibawanya. Begitu juga dengan Bibi yang tidak mau ketinggalan dengan langsung menyambar sayuran yang dibawa lelaki itu untuk diolah menjadi makan malam nantinya.

Namun kedatangannya kali ini bukan untuk itu, kedatangannya kali ini untuk memperingati kelima tahun meninggalnya nenek kami, ibunya. Hari ini dia sampai dirumah kami pagi hari. Ah, aku bisa membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana dia berangkat tengah malam untuk menuju rumah kami paginya dari tengah hutan tempat dia tinggal ke permukiman terdekat. Barangkali dia menginap dirumah temannya di permukiman itu dan kemudian dia naik sepeda lagi pagi butanya. Dan jikalau dia pulang esok harinya, dia akan membalas lambaian tangan kami dengan senyuman yang bertengger di bibirnya. Dia mengayuh sepedanya tanpa menoleh atau melihat sedikit pun ke rumah Hinata, padahal Hinata selalu memandang kepergian lelaki itu yang lewat didepan rumahnya dibalik tirai jendela rumahnya. Tetapi lelaki itu selalu mengacuhkannya.

Ketika aku melihatnya sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga, aku pun menghampirinya.

"Tidakkah Kak Naruto lupa menceritakan sesuatu padaku?" tanyaku antusias.

"Setiap aku datang kemari, aku tak lupa bercerita padamu sampai aku kehabisan cerita, Konohamaru. Jadi untuk malam ini tak salah kan kalau giliranku yang mendengar cerita darimu?"

"Tapi Kak Naruto—"

"Sudahlah, jangan ganggu dia. Sana gih ke kamarmu, malam sudah larut" pinta Paman menyuruhku untuk tidur.

Kemudian lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang foto keluarga kami yang terpaku di dinding pucat itu, tepatnya memandang foto Nenek. Terlihat Bibi menghampirinya.

"Hiduplah bersama kami, Naruto. Tak tahukah kau kami sangat menyayangimu? Hinata juga begitu"

"Apa Hinata yang berkata seperti itu pada Nee-san?"

"Ibunya yang berkata begitu"

"Kalau dia sayang padaku, harusnya dia yang ikut denganku"

"Seharusnya kau yang tahu kalau hutan itu bukan tempat yang pantas untuk seoranag wanita. Hinata juga tak mau tinggal dihutan"

"Hutan, eh? Kalian keliru, yang benar adalah ladang dan persawahan yang akan kami bangun"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengelak tentang Hinata? Dia mencintaimu, tentu saja kau tahu itu, kan? Ibu meninggal lima tahun yang lalu itu juga karena memikirkanmu yang tinggal di tengah hutan seperti itu"

"Hinata cinta padaku? Dari awal sudah aku bilang kalau dia memang sayang dan cinta padaku, dia yang harus ikut aku. Lagipula disana aku tidak sendirian, banyak orang yang sepertiku. Kenapa hanya penduduk diluar negara ini saja yang mau membuka hutan menjadi ladang dan persawahan? Sedangkan kita tidak?"

"Tetapi tidak dengan tinggal ditengah hutan seperti itu! Kami bisa mencarikan pekerjaan yang layak untukmu. Kau itu lulusan sarjana, kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan di kota. Jangan sia-siakan dirimu, Naruto"

"Selalu begini tiap kali aku datang. Tidakkah Nee-san mau berkunjung ke tempatku? Nee-san bisa lihat bagaimana cara hidup kami, disana Nee-san juga bisa menikmati hasil panenku di ladang. Lihatlah aku di sisi yang lain"

"Aku tak mau tahu tentang itu. Kau harus tinggal dengan kami dan menikah dengan Hinata! Di tengah hutan seperti itu kau tak akan menemukan seorang kekasih. Tak ada seorang Ibu yang tega melepas anak gadisnya di tengah hutan"

"Tidak, aku pasti tetap bisa menemukan seorang kekasih di sana. Aku pasti bisa menemukan jodohku"

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Naruto?"

"Sampai aku melihatnya menikah terlebih dahulu"

"Lalu kau akan menikah, begitu?"

"Mungkin saja tidak jika ia mau ikut denganku dan menjadi petani ditengah hutan sepertiku"

"Jangan bertindak seolah kau tidak punya pendirian. Kami sangat menyayangimu, terutama aku. Jangan buat kami sedih, Naruto"

"Nee-san terlalu muluk. Cobalah, cobalah ke tempatku. Nee-san pasti tercengang dengan perubahan yang telah aku dan teman-temanku buat. Jangan pandang aku dari suduk pandang kalian. Lihatlah! Kita harus menjadi petani di tempat kita sendiri, tidak dengan bergantung dengan hasil olahan negara lain"

"Tapi Naruto—"

"Kalau Hinata tidak mau hidup denganku dan menjadi petani, biarlah! Aku tak akan selamanya menunggu dia"

"A-apa? Ulangi perkataanmu?"

"Selama ini Nee-san tidak tahu kalau Hinata memimpikan aku untuk tinggal bersamanya di kota. Ia ingin aku memboncengnya diantara kerlipan lampu kota. Dia salah! Aku tak akan menuruti kemauannya. Biarlah pemuda lain yang mau menuruti kemaunnya dan menjadi suaminya"

"Tapi dia mencintaimu" kata Paman yang mulai ikut angkat bicara.

"Hinata boleh mencintaiku, Nii-san, siapapun juga boleh. Tapi tidak dengannya yang memaksakan kehendaknya"

"Berpikirlah secara rasional, Naruto. Apa kau tidak mau tinggal dikota yang lebih maju daripada di tengah hutan? Kau tidak harus bersepeda seharian untuk sampai ke rumah kami. Di kota kau bisa naik bus. Di kota lebih modern, apa kau sama sekali yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Aku heran melihatmu seperti ini. Jangan bilang kalau kau lebih tertarik melihat kunang-kunang di tengah hutan daripada lampu terang di tengah kota"

"Aku tak mau Nii-san"

"Apa yang tak kau mau? Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan untukmu di kota sebagai manager di pabrik kertas. Kau tinggal datang ke kota dan bisa langsung bekerja. Apa yang kurang?"

" Aku sama sekali tak tertarik menjadi manager. Kalu bekerja hanya untuk mengumpulkan uang dan melihat lampu kota, lebih baik aku tinggal dihutan dan melihat kunang-kunang. Aku lebih suka menjadi petani"

"Kalau kau tak mau menjadi manager, aku bisa mengenalkanmu dengan temanku yang seorang perajin bambu dan rotan. Kau tentu bisa menganyam kan?"

"Jangan paksa aku Nii-san. Aku tak mau menjadi manager, perajin, atau apapun di kota, aku tak mau. Biarkan saja Hinata mencari calon suami yang bisa mengabulkan impiannya. Jangan hanya karena impian Hinata, aku meninggalkan ladangku dan pindah ke kota. Luangkanlah waktu Nii-san dan Nee-san untuk datang keladangku. Tengoklah, hutan telah diubah menjadi ladang dan persawahan. Disana aku juga memelihara banyak ayam dan sapi.

"Kumohon, Naruto. Tinggalah bersama kami, menikahlah dengan Hinata, Hinata bersedia mendapat pinanganmu. Kemarin malam Nee-san sudah membicarakan cinta kalian yang terputus dengan ibunya Hinata dan ibunya Hinata mau menyerahkan anaknya asal kau tidak tinggal di hutan. Asal kau tahu, ibunya tidak mau anaknya menjadi umpan nyamuk malaria"

"Aku menanam papaya dan memakan pucuk daunnya sebagai obat kebal malaria. Hinata bisa kebal kalau dia mau memakannya" Kak Naruto memandang Paman dan Bibi lalu tersenyum "Ayolah Nii-san, Nee-san, datanglah ke tempatku. Disana bukan hanya ada ladang dan persawahan, kami juga membangun perkampungan kecil ditengah hutan. Kenapa kita tidak mengambil tindakan seperti penduduk di tanah seberang yang mau meninggalkan kampung halamannya untuk membuka hutan sampai bermil-mil jauhnya? Terkadang aku heran, kenapa penduduk desa kita belum membuka pikirannya dan berbuat sama seperti saudara-saudara kita ditanah seberang"

"Kami mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Naruto. Tapi, tidak akan ada orang yang mau kau peristri ditempat seperti itu. Tidak ada seorang Ibu yang mau anaknya menjadi umpan binatang buas, sekurang-kurangnya menjadi umpan nyamuk malaria"

"Sudahlah, jangan permasalahkan jodohku"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak mau menikahi Hinata? Dia itu cantik dari para gadis umumnya didesa kita"

"Aku tidak tertarik padanya"

"Apa ini karena keabnormalanmu yang mencintai sesame jenis? Sadarlah, Naruto! Itu sama sekali salah!"

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku. Dari awal aku memang tidak mencintai Hinata, Nee-san lah yang memaksaku untuk menjadi kekasih Hinata. Aku memang hanya tertarik pada lelaki"

"Justru dengan itu keabnormalanmu akan hilang jika menikah dengan Hinata, Naruto"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menikah dengan Hinata. Biarkan aku dengan keputusanku"

"Tetapi, Naruto—"

"Maafkan aku, Nii-san, Nee-san"

Esoknya kami melepas kepergian Kak Naruto dengan sepedanya yang berkarat. Kak Naruto sama sekali tidak menghiraukan permohonan Paman dan Bibi untuk tinggal dengan kami dan menikah dengan wanita itu. Saat dia menggenjot sepedanya dan melintasi depan rumah Hinata, dia tidak menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang menyirami bunga dipekarangan rumahnya. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, dia juga tidak menoleh ke arah Kak Naruto. Aku tahu kalau Kak Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama tahu dengan kehadiran satu sama lain, tetapi mereka mengabaikannya.

"Dia terus mengayuh sepeda itu hampir sehari penuh" kata Paman.

"Kemudian dia titipkan sepedanya di rumah kepala desa ditepi hutan itu dan jalan kaki sampai ia tiba di permukiman tengah hutan tempat dia tinggal" kata Bibi.

"Biarkan Naruto dengan keputusannya menjadi trasmigran lokal" timpal Paman.

Dua tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan kami baru berjumpa dengan lelaki itu saat dia menaiki sepedanya dan membelokkannya ke pekarangan rumah kami. Kak Naruto datang membonceng seorang pemuda yang sepertinya lebih muda lima tahun dari Kak Naruto dan pemuda itu menampang hasil kebun Kak Naruto di tangannya. Paman dan Bibi sampai terheran-heran melihat semua itu. Begitu juga denganku yang langsung melompat dari anak tangga ke halaman depan rumah. Disaat yang bersamaan aku melihat wanita itu—Hinata—sedang mengintai diberanda melihat kedatangan Kak Naruto dan pemuda itu.

Ketika aku melihat pemuda yang dibawa Kak Naruto dari dekat, aku terkejut. Ternyata pemuda itu tampan sekali. Dia memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarana hitam kelam dengan warna rambut yang senada. Kulitnya putih pucat dengan tubuh yang sedikit kurus, namun tetap tidak mengurangi pesona pemuda itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Bibi tidak sabar.

"Sasuke, pemuda yang aku nikahi"

"A-apa? Kau menikahi seorang lelaki?"

"Dia pemuda dari negara seberang. Dia transmigran. Dia datang bersama penduduk sedesanya. Dia ditempatkan oleh Pemerintah tak jauh dari tempatku bermukim"

"Ta-tapi, mengapa kau tak memberitahu kami? Kau anggap kami apa? Kami ini keluargamu!"

"Karena aku takut Nee-san kecewa"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kau yang membawanya sekarang?"

"Kami sudah menikah, Nee-san. Nee-san tidak bisa memisahkan kami"

Paman angkat bicara "Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?"

"Aku mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaiku. Aku mencintainya karena dia menerima segala kekuranganku, aku mencintainya karena dia seoranag petani, sama sepertiku. Aku yakin dialah yang menjadi pendampingku"

"Tapi dia lelaki, Naruto. Dia juga tidak berasal dari sini"

"Itu tak menjadi masalah, Nii-san"

"Seharusnya kau memberitahu kami, harusnya kau selidiki dia keturunan dari mana. Kau telah bertindak gegabah, Naruto. Yang terpenting, kau telah melanggar adat kita" kata Bibi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau menikah dengan orang diluar kampung kita? Bukankah semuanya sama? Aku yakin dengan pilihanku, tak peduli dia seorang lelaki, yang penting aku mencintainya"

"Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu, Naruto?" tanya Paman.

"Kemauan kami yang keras"

"Kemauanmu yang bagaimana?"

"Kemauan mengubah hutan dan semak belukar menjadi ladang dan persawahan yang subur"

Pemuda bernama Sasuke yang dibawa Kak Naruto diam saja disamping Kak Naruto. Dari raut mukanya yang datar tampak jelas sekali kalau pemuda itu tengah menahan rasa cemas yang sangat, terlihat dari pipi kirinya yang agak cekung karena dia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya untuk meminimalisir rasa cemasnya. Dia memegang sekeranjang buah-buahan. Tetapi kami tak menyerbu buah tangan itu seperti biasanya. Tampaknya Kak Naruto tahu dengan keadaan itu setelah memandang kami. Kemudian Kak Naruto memandang pemuda itu.

"Ini Kurenai, Nee-san ku. Persis seperti apa yang kau bayangkan, bukan? Dia orang yang sering aku ceritakan padamu. Tapi kita tidak diterima disini, apa kita pulang saja?"

Pemuda itu tak membalas perkataan Kak Naruto. Dapat kulihat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tangannya sedikit gemetar memegang sekeranjang buah-buahan itu..

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan, kalau kita tidak usah datang kemari, tapi kau bersikeras untuk melihat Nee-san"

"Aku ingin menemuinya karena kau pernah bilang kalau Nee-san mu sudah kau anggap sebagai Ibumu sendiri" jawab pemuda itu dengan suara lirih.

"Sekarang kau sudah menemuinya. Inilah Nee-sanku. Hinata tidak mau denganku, aku juga pernah mengatakannya padamu kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Kemudian pemuda itu menyalami Bibi dan Bibi menerima salaman itu. Tampaknya Bibi sekarang sudah mulai menerima kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Ini Asuma, suami Nee-san. Dia juga telah kuanggap pengganti Ayah. Aku juga sudah pernah menceritakannya padamu kan?"

Kemudian pemuda itu menyalami Paman.

"Berapa umurmu, nak?" sapa Paman pada pemuda itu.

"Delapan belas tahun" jawab pemuda itu sopan.

"Astaga, kau gila, Naruto. Kau menikahi orang semuda ini!"

Kak Naruto hanya nyengir mendengar pernyataan Paman.

"Seharusnya kau itu berembuk dengan kami dulu, Naruto" ucap Bibi "Kau itu sembarangan sekali, menikahi dia yang masih muda"

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke juga tidak menolak saat aku melamarnya"

Kami pun tertawa.

Kemudian Bibi menggandeng tangan pemuda itu untuk masuk kerumah kami. Bibi menyuruhku mengundang tetangga untuk datang kerumah kami seusai senja. Tampaknya Bibi tidak semurung tadi. Aku melihat Bibi bercakap-cakap dengan foto Kakek dan Nenek di dinding. Juga setelahnya Bibi menghiasi pemuda itu dan memakaikannya pakaian adat kami. Sedangkan Paman dan Kak Naruto duduk di permadani yang telah digelar.

"Kurenai-san, ada apa ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Malam ini Naruto menikah. Kita akan merayakannya"

"Bagaimana dengan Kak Hinata?"

"Jangan ingat-ingat itu!"

**END**

Keterangan :

Naruto, 23thn.

Sasuke, 18thn.

Konohamaru, 9thn, keponakan Naruto.

Kurenai, 35thn, kakak Naruto, Bibi Konohamaru.

Asuma, 37thn, suami Kushina, Paman Konohamaru.

**A/N : **Fiuhh, finish juga. Benar gak sih sebutan kakak perempuan itu Nee-san? Aku bingung, tapi nekat bikin, hehe. Seperti biasa, saya lagi gak punya ide tapi jari saya gatel pingin ngetik. Pas ngelirik ada buku tua punya Ayah, akhirnya aku ambil deh cerita dari buku itu –dasar author gak kreatif— Cerita ini termasuk cerita faforit saya, lho! Agak susah juga , ya, menyesuaikan karakter Sasuke di Narusasu. Kayaknya difict ini Sasuke gimana gitu dan agak kecewek-cewekan.

**So, Mind to Review? –puppy eyes—**


End file.
